eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Evil Eye Musings
Category:Evil Eye Lore Category:Goblin Lore Category:Runnyeye Lore , in a broken cart in the }} Book Text Some of this data was culled from the rambling notes of former anthropologist Trent Burkhart. Master Burkhart suffered an unfortunate accident at the instigation of the the Runnyeye goblins' Evil Eye slaves. "Evil Eye Musings," by Trent Burkhart -- Being the remembrances and information gleaned during an undercover observation with the goblins of Runnyeye. Edited (heavily) by Pearl Honeywine. Historical data: Evil Eyes have been known to exist since the most ancient of times. Grandmothers often admonished their charges to "beware lest the Evil Eye get ye!" From fanciful tales to reality, the Evil Eyes have gone from master to slave in a relatively short span of time. Evil Eyes are immense, floating eyes with no visible means of hearing or communication. They are often found hovering several feet above the ground, trailing membranes and occasionally dripping a sticky substance. The Eyes are held within a claw-like maw which disgorges the eyeball upon being slain. Evil Eye communication has always been a fascinating mystery. At first, it was thought that the membranes were some form of antennae through which the Eyes could speak to others in range. While it is still possible, more recent observations lean toward the Evil Eyes' use of telepathy rather than any verbal or vibration communication. As they have no physical extremities, it is obvious that the Evil Eye will use its mental abilities to defend itself and to provide an offensive function. Evil Eyes are skilled spell casters that can also use mind manipulation on weaker beings. This skill enabled Evil Eyes to dominate the goblins of Runnyeye in Ages past. Currently, however, the tables appear to be turned and the goblins have mastered the Evil Eyes in their area. The battle tactic of the Evil Eye is obvious and simple. It summons a physical manifestation to handle direct attacks, while simultaneously striking out with its powerful spell arsenal. As a highly intelligent being, the Evil Eye will flee a battle it is clearly losing. Due to its lack of physical substance, however, it is possible to chase after it in its weakened state to slay. As an Evil Eye's knowledge increases, so does its size. The stronger a magic user the Evil Eye is, the larger it will be. This enables opponents to literally "size up" their foe before actually engaging it in combat. This is not an absolute rule, however, so care must be taken with any undersized Evil Eye. Better to be safe than sorry. A word about Evil Eye communication: Because the Evil Eye relies on telepathy, it is possible, although certainly not confirmed, that one could attempt to manipulate an Evil Eye for one's own benefit. I have not attempted such and know of no one who has. Or, if they have, that have lived to tell the tale. Therefore, one should consider this as only a fable and should not try this in combat! In battle, approach the Evil Eye with extreme caution. It may not be able to hear you approach, making flanking moves a possible strategy. Once it senses your presence, however, it will start a magical barrage that is relentless. Given their extreme intelligence and magical capability, one wonders how the slovenly, lazy goblins of Runnyeye managed to get the upper hand of the Evil Eyes. Is it possible that physical presence wins over the ability to control minds and cast potent spells? I hope this information provides you with enough basic information about Evil Eyes that you will be able to learn more about them on your own. Be cautious, be aware and be aggressive and you will soon know more about the Evil Eye than your grandmother!